


hard habit to break

by JustRosey



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Last day of fic week, Luisa has no stamina, Song fic, sweaty Rose, where did the time go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: Topic #7 Fic inspired by a song(Okay, originally I wanted to post something else today... I started writing a fic called ‘Alver’s 8’ - yes, yes, a JTV/Ocean’s 8 crossover, where they all work together to bail Rose out, but my dumb headache threw a wrench into that... I’ll try posting it some time soon)This fic is inspired by the song ‘Hard habit to break’ by The Kills (it’s good go listen to it), and it’s Luisa (and me) adoring sporty Rose basically.





	hard habit to break

There had been this one time, Luisa had lost a bet, and although she had never agreed to bet with Rose over anything ever since, she didn’t regret having lost this particular one.

-

“Who does this? This is just white, hetero, muscle monster men boasting about oh how strong they are,” Luisa groaned, when she came across the fitness channel while zapping through the programs.  
“‘Clapping push ups’ you mean?” Rose asked, nuzzling the brunette’s neck teasingly already again.

She had showed up at Luisa’s door two hours earlier, telling her that her father had flown off to Europe, and how she was bored alone at the hotel.  
Initially, Luisa had wanted to throw her out after that particular wording, but when the redhead, standing in her door, tight, white dress clinging to her gorgeous body in just the right places, had added, she knew, she would never get bored around Luisa, her plans had changed swiftly.

Instead of slamming the door in Rose’s face, Luisa had pulled her in, slammed the door close behind her, and the taller woman against it.  
They hadn’t made it to the bedroom afterwards; Luisa’s couch was good enough anyways, and they both knew that too.

Luisa had only turned on the TV, because she had hoped to trick her recent stepmother into some relaxing cuddling, instead of running off like she usually did, once her needs had been satisfied.  
It had worked; at least for the past ten minutes.

“Yes, clapping idiot push ups,” Luisa rambled and rolled her eyes, switching to another channel.  
“Just because you can’t do them,” Rose returned mockingly, following it up with a borderline teasing kiss, leaving a hickey behind the brunette’s ear.  
“But you can, hah?” Luisa sighed, and when she looked back at Rose, her eyes had that challenging sparkle in them.  
“Wanna bet?”

-

“Hey, hey wake up,” a soft voice found Luisa in her warm, nice slumber.  
Rose had stayed the night, and falling asleep with the redhead’s body pressed to her front, was easily the brunette’s favourite thing on this earth, making her drift off to utopic dreams of an actual future for the both of them.

“Lu, wake up! You lost a bet, remember?” Rose grinned and started to shake her, making her finally open her eyes in frustration.  
She could recall the reason why Rose had agreed to stay the night now; Luisa had been dared to accompany the redhead on her Saturday morning run if she lost the bet.  
Which she had.

After yawning for the third time, Luisa took in Rose’s appearance; the redhead’s wavy waterfall of curls from the previous night was gone, and instead, her red mane was pulled back into a tight bun.  
Her face was lacking any makeup, making Luisa notice how fair Rose’s lashes really were, for the first time, and how intense the freckles smattered across her cheeks and nose. It made it clearly visible to Luisa, how she was a lot younger than she tried to look most of the time.  
What really surprised her though, was the outfit the other woman had picked.  
Rose had seemingly rummaged through Luisa’s dresser before waking her, and found a pair of black, tight shorts, she paired with one of Luisa’s old, baggy college shirts, that she had tied a knot into at the side, to show off just enough of her flat stomach.  
It was the first time, Luisa was a hundred percent sure Rose couldn’t really be the person she wanted everyone, except Luisa, believe she was; she did look like a gay teenager now, compared to what she had looked like the night before.

“Get up and get dressed, Alver,” Rose grinned at her, before throwing Luisa another pair of shorts and a yellow tank top.

-

About ten minutes after falling into a, according to Rose, ‘relaxing’ jog by the beach promenade, Luisa was sure she would not make it to see the next day.  
Her lungs were burning, her heart pushed against her breastbone with so much force, she was afraid it might crack it, and Rose’s firm ass bobbing up and down a good twenty feet in front of her didn’t make it any better.  
She used to be really sporty as a teen actually; captain of the cheerleaders, and she had loved to play field hockey.  
In university, Luisa had stopped all of it though, except for her favourite ‘sporty’ activity, of course… and she had found out, it was enough to keep her body in excellent shape.  
Stamina is a totally different topic though.

When she realized, Rose was waiting up for her, Luisa tried to look somewhat decent; at least for the remaining few steps.  
“You okay?” Rose asked her, after taking one of her earphones out. Luisa noticed that the tip of her nose and her cheeks had gone red already, as well as her previously snow white thighs. She wasn’t sure if it was the fault of the Miami morning sun though, or just physical activity.  
Rose’s even breathing, and motivated smile suggested it was probably the first.  
“Y-yeah, sure,” Luisa panted, trying to swallow against the sticky dryness in her mouth.  
“Okay, then let’s get going!” the redhead chirped, plopping her earphone back into a reddened ear, and leaving Luisa behind to admire how the muscles in her legs flexed as she ran off easily.

Another ten minutes later, Rose stopped, and turned around to see if Luisa was still in sight somewhere, only to burst out in laughter at Luisa, who was catching up to her on a bike, she had picked up at the bicycle rent rack they had just passed a minute ago.  
“What?” Luisa protested with a breathy laugh. “Like this I can at least keep up with you, Forest.”  
“Sport’s just not your thing, is it?” Rose chuckled, falling into a jog again.  
“Oh, you forget that one sport, I always top you in, babe,” Luisa winked, and Rose rolled her eyes, not able to hide a small blush creeping onto her face at hearing Luisa call her a pet name.

They kept going for a while, side by side, Luisa adjusting her speed to Rose’s pace, admiring how amazing the redhead looked, although she was by now covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair starting to curl violently, making a few strands slip out of the tight bun, framing Rose’s slightly sunburnt face beautifully.  
She noticed how Rose’s hands were not clenched into fists, but rather swung by her sides, arms angled in a relaxed manner, how she raised one of her hands occasionally to wipe sweat, or spit, or both from her mouth with the back of it, and how she gave Luisa one of those genuine, fresh smiles, whenever their eyes met.  
Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, making Luisa pull the brakes as well. She grinned at Luisa and took her earphones out, giving them to Luisa.  
“Great song to run along with, and overthink,” she winked, pressed play once Luisa was all set up, before falling back into a now slower running pace.

A fast drum intro pounded playfully against Luisa’s eardrum, and she thought it was probably a nice speed for the redhead to run to, but way too fast for her.

“You're really getting close to me  
So far so close to me”

The female singer’s voice sounded hoarse, just in the right way to make the song sound slightly dirty.  
Luisa caught Rose looking over at her every few seconds, to observe her reaction.

“So point me to a yes no yes no yes  
Don't tell me maybe”

Her blue eyes snapped back to her again and again, probably trying to figure out what line Luisa was on at the moment.

“You think you're there to hold my hair  
To come and drag me home  
You think you're gonna dress me up  
From head to toe and then I'll go?”

Only then, it slowly dawned on Luisa, what Rose might have been overthinking while listening to that song.

“Well I'm a hard hard habit to break  
I'm a hard hard habit to break”

It must’ve shown on her face as well, because Rose averted her eyes immediately, and whatever small patch of skin had not been red yet, flushed a bleeping crimson.

“Your mind's playing tricks on me  
You got me where you want me  
I'm going left right left right left right  
Through the city”

The fact that this song was Rose’s way of confessing what Luisa did to her; meant to her in a way even, caused the skin of Luisa’s arms to be covered in goosebumps, and she felt her stomach do somersaults.

“And I can't get enough of the heat  
And I can't shake it off in a beat  
You gotta fix me up or let me go  
And I'll quit it”

Luisa hadn’t noticed, she had started to go faster, and Rose, by now red as a tomato from exhaustion, embarrassment, and the sun, was breathing heavily beside her, but not wanting to give in and slow down either.

“It's a hard hard habit to break”

The line snapped her back into reality, and made her forget about it at the same time; she pulled the breaks, got off the bike, letting it drop to the ground carelessly.  
Her hands found Rose, feeling her chest rise and fall in a quick rhythm, her nose catching the saline scent of her flushed skin, feeling it slick beneath her fingertips, as she ran her hands up underneath the baggy, white, and soaked shirt, before her lips connected with hers, tasting sweet confessions and salty denial.

“It's a hard hard habit to break”

To her surprise, the kiss lasted until Luisa tried and pushed her tongue against Rose’s lips, licking the other woman’s bottom lip once; then Rose pulled away.

“A hard hard habit to break”

Rose was still breathing heavily, her mesmerizing blue eyes darker; wide with something more than surprise, and yet, the way she pushed the air out of her lungs, sucked it in again and took a step back, it was more than clear, her walls were firmly in place once more.  
She cleared her throat, took her phone and earphones from Luisa’s hand, frantically wiped her mouth with the back of her hand again, and it hurt Luisa like a knife to the heart.

“I’ll give you your stuff back tomorrow,” Rose declared. “Get home safely.”  
Rose started walking without waiting for an answer or a ‘goodbye’ at least, crossed the street at the next pedestrian crossing, and Luisa realized, they had literally been standing in front of the Marbella.

-

The next morning, Luisa found a bag with her freshly washed and neatly folded things at her doorstep. No trace of Rose; no note; no word in many weeks it would be.

“Always talking about change  
What change, what change?  
Maybe when the lights fade  
Maybe it's my mistake”

But at least she had a baggy, white T-shirt that smelled of Rose’s fabric softener.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sad this is over...  
> Thanks to all of you great kudos-giving, comment-writing, and most importantly, fic-writing people!!!
> 
> I had a blast with these two lovely idiots and all of you!
> 
> xx Cate


End file.
